With the rapid development of science and technology, the performance and appearance of electronic devices are greatly improved, and various electronic devices with different functions provide more convenient and intelligent services in people's daily lives. Many electronic devices have a positioning function, such that a user can promptly know their own location. In the prior art, when positioning of a target device is realized, the location of the positioned target device is realized typically through a satellite. However, typically the satellite positioning manner can only position an area where the target device is located, and cannot accurately position specific coordinates of the device in the area, thus the positioning accuracy is lower.